


Domestic Bliss

by Anonymous



Series: Rare Pairings [8]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blended family, Domestic Fluff, Found Family, M/M, Samaritan can got pound sand, Season/Series 03, Sexual Content, Swear Words, sexual negotiation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-08 03:13:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18886015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Season Three A/U. Carter is back as a Detective and Fusco is blissfully dating Finch. He has all the people he loves near him every day. So something must be wrong, right?





	1. Act One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Microdigitalwaker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Microdigitalwaker/gifts).



> Not Beta Read. Might see name changes as characters have many facets to me.

A few months into the personal side of their relationship, Finch asked Lionel to retrieve a few cold case files. The brass wondered if Fusco was up to something. He reassured them he didn’t have  _ ladder climbing _ in mind. Lionel explained that if the perp killed before, they’re gonna do it again. Might as well save some leg work for the future. “I’ve got a kid at home that I want to see every now and then.”

Finch would give him clues until he and Carter had the perp dead to rights.  Soon, they were closing more cases in a month than some detectives in a year. This came with some privileges; rarely did they have to account for their whereabouts. It made helping Glasses and Wonder Boy a whole lot easier. They could work their own hours.

It also let Lionel and Joss pick third shift. They would sleep while their boys were in school then spend the afternoon with the kids.

Finally, they would have dinner like civilized people and then work the streets while their babies were snug in their beds with a watchful street cam programmed to alert every member of the team if someone even thought of getting near them.

Those dinners were catnip to Fusco. He got to cook for his family. Lee and Taylor would set the table. Harold would do the shopping online to get groceries delivered daily. No wasted time. Weekly menus were decided together. 

A sort of truce between the mayhem twins and Fusco would ensue. Wonder Boy was Suez Chef. Shaw would mix up some weird low sugar, non-alcoholic punch for the boys. Then she would sneak a shot or two of whiskey into her own glass. 

The  _ adults _ would have wine picked especially for them by Finch. It was the best part of Lionel’s day. Happy people enjoying the fruits of his labor. Everyone working together without life or death in the balance.

During one of these pleasant dinners, Lionel overheard Shaw speculating to a silently uncomfortable Reese whether or not Fusco ever bottomed to Finch. Shaw laughed while Reese walked away. Lionel on the other hand quietly panicked. Was that something Finch wanted and just never asked for? 

Fusco was noticeably distracted during the rest of the meal. Harold kept checking in with him, trying to find what was the matter. Unfortunately, Fusco needed a little time apart to think. This of course worried Harold which in turn worried Reese. Nothing got Wonderboy concerned like an unhappy Finch.

So, three days later Lionel was in line for a falafel when  _ ‘slender-man’ _ in a suit sidled behind him and scared the bejesus out of Fusco.

“What’s going on Lionel?” was whispered harshly into his ear. 

Fusco jumped and cursed, but managed to keep his Diet Coke from spilling, “What the hell is wrong with you? I’ve got a cell phone you know?”

Reese spun around like an eel, looking everywhere but at Fusco to hiss, “You’ve been acting distant and Finch hasn’t been happy about it. So, tell me now if I need to dig a new hole in Oyster Bay.”

Lionel blanched for second then realized Reese was in the wrong here, “Listen, I have a right to a few days to collect my thoughts. I’m sorry if Harold thinks something is wrong. There isn’t a problem. I don’t think. Hell, I’m not sure.”

John moved them over to an alley. “Are you about to break Harold’s heart? Because I’ll break every bone in your body if-”

“No!” Fusco shouted then winced at his volume. “It’s just what Shaw said. About Harold wanting something, but not getting it because I’m barely out of the closet and I don’t know how to be gay at all!”

John stood back a little and surveyed Fusco’s dejected slump. “You’re an idiot, Lionel. Finch hasn’t been this happy in years. If he wanted intercourse he’d ask. Furthermore, if you think you want it then why not just talk to your boyfriend. He’s the smartest person you know.” 

John leaned in to sneer, “That way nobody gets their panties in a twist over nothing.”

Lionel pleaded, “But what if he wants it and I can’t perform? What do I do then?”

Just as Reese was about to speak, both of their ear comms crackled. Harold’s unamused voice rang out, “Please join me at the Safe-house, Lionel. And Mr. Reese? I would appreciate it if you kept your investigations to the Numbers and not my personal life.”

The comm squawked off and both men winced. Lionel was about to say something about being in the doghouse when he  noticed Reese had vanished like Batman. 

So, Fusco would be facing Harold alone. Great.


	2. Act Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Conversation has to happen now.

Lionel knew that Harold was a kind, sweet man. He wasn’t mad at Lionel, but he might be disappointed in Lionel for not talking to him first. Then there was the chance (slim but there in Fusco’s mind) that Harold wanted that kind of sex and Lionel couldn’t perform. Would that break them up? 

This scared Lionel more than Reese ever would. The family Harold had corralled for Lionel was his everything. Harold giving examples of books that might help Lionel understand some of Lee’s homework. Their sweet late nights just talking about cases on Fusco’s lunch break. Most of all, just watching Harold talk was one of Lionel’s greatest pleasures recently.

For that matter, observing from a distance while Finch instructed the boys in the afternoons, the light in Harold’s eyes as he got into a subject was magical. Harold’s playfulness with the boys warmed Lionel’s heart.

Harold’s hugs were the best thing in Lionel’s world. The idea of giving all this up (the happiest six months of Fusco’s life) was killing him. 

Fusco climbed the stair slowly, as if heading to the gallows instead of the new base of operations for the team. Bear met him at the top with his boundless enthusiasm. The boys loved playing at the park with the dog, throwing the ball and watching the acrobatics the Malinois would perform to catch it no matter what.  Would Harold let Lee still hang out with Bear?

“Stop it!” Finch demanded sternly. “You are not losing me, Bear, or anyone else. Not everything in our lives has to be so damn difficult. You still love me correct?”

Lionel looked up having been startled at Harold’s tone, “Of course! You’re everything to me after Lee!”

Harold limped forward with sweetness expressed in every cell of his body, “And I cherish you beyond measure. So, whatever problem you have in your head today isn’t going to change  _ us _ . Now sit down please and tell me what insignificant remake from Miss Shaw has you seeing doom and gloom at every turn.”

Lionel took Harold’s offered hand over to the huge couch. Since starting the hand holding phase of this relationship with Harold, Carter and Fusco had greater access to the secret operations of Wonderboy and Glasses. 

Finch had a euphemism or a ten dollar word for most things, but from what Lionel could figure out Harold created a code that scans reports, phone calls, emails and anything hackable. His  _ Machine _ as he called it, crunched the numbers to spit out a person at the center of the conflict. They might be a victim or a perp. 

This code stuff was powerful. It went over Fusco’s head, but he knew it saved lives. The fact that it was highly illegal and could get them all killed? Well, Lionel had walked that road for less noble reasons: might as well die for something. 

All this meant that Lionel with Lee and Joss with Taylor were regulars at the safe-house on W 89th street. It was nice of course; lavish, five bedrooms in case they needed to bed down. Medical equipment in storage and a restaurant quality kitchen. Lionel delighted in every second he spent there. Usually. 

Harold said this wasn’t an emergency, but Fusco never had  much trust in good stuff. If life were going easy that just meant a real cluster fuck was waiting around the corner for you. Never trust happy was his motto.

They sat down still holding hands. Finch leaned over to cup Fusco’s pouting face. “I love you.” He kissed Lionel’s mouth softly, asking permission. 

Lionel responded with actions, kissing deeper, opening his mouth. Fusco could never get enough of Finch. 

Harold pulled back, face scarlet and breath heavy. It was a good look for him. 

Harold cleared his throat, “We need to talk before things dissolve any further.”

Lionel straightened up and clenched his hands together.

Harold waited for a response. When none was forthcoming he said, “What exactly has you so anxious, beloved?”

Lionel squirmed in his seat, embarrassed about his worries now that he was actually in front of Harold. After a moment or so he managed, “Have you been dying to have  _ real sex _ with me?”

Harold blinked, “Forgive me if I am not understanding, but it was my impression that we have sex on a semi regular basis.”

Lionel grimaced, “Not that kind of sex, the really gay kind.”

Harold blinked rapidly this time. Sometimes it reminded Lionel of a computer’s spinning wheel, like a holding pattern while that great big brain sorted through its files to come up with the correct idea. It amused Lionel and made Harold even more precious to him. 

Finally, Harold did something completely out of the blue, he laughed. It was loud and out of character and startled Lionel into laughter as well. 

Once their mirth and nerves were released, Harold spoke, “If you want to explore anal sex that is fine by me. Although there are challenges with my injuries. However, we would need to start slow since it has been a while for me to receive a partner like that.”

Lionel gasped at the very idea of doing such a thing to Finch, “I meant are you thirsty for me to be the bottom?”

“Well, Lionel if you want to examine anal play we can, but I have not be depriving myself. You haven’t wanted to explore that area on me and I respected those boundaries for you.”

This brought up the memory of their first times together. Lionel's libido did back-flips as he remembered how patient Harold had been, how Harold would only touch where Lionel was willing to touch Harold. 

This mirroring technique let Lionel guide them to new places at a pace set by Lionel himself. If Fusco wanted his cock touched he was going to have to touch a cock. 

Lionel recalled the first time he managed to suck Harold off to completion with just his mouth. The new taste had been oozing from the reddened tip throughout this blow job and the previous attempts when Lionel’s jaw had tired and he had to finish with a hand job. As it turned out, pre-come was just the appetizer. 

Harold had whined high in the back of his throat, his hips made an aborted thrust with Lionel’s forearm keeping them down for both their sake, and his cock had pulsed hot into Lionel’s mouth. It was such a surreal moment that Lionel almost forgot to swallow. He managed it and was able to give Harold a satisfying orgasm. Lionel’s pride at that accomplishment still made him blush.

Now though, the idea that Lionel had just never touched Harold _ there _ so Harold hadn't touch Lionel either should have been self evident. Of course Harold wouldn’t try something Lionel hadn’t brought up in bed yet!

Harold continued, “However, if you think being with a man means anal sex then you are mistaken. According to studies, the majority of gay men prefer oral. It’s not as messy, takes less time, and usually results in both parties being fulfilled.”

Lionel looked down at his feet, “I just thought that you were denying yourself cause I’ve never been with a guy before. Ya know? The clueless virgin spoiling the fun.”

Harold drew closer, “Well that is just a fallacy if I have ever heard one. The fun for me is bringing you joy no matter the manner. If you think you might like trying new experiences then we can, but never for a second think I have been losing out.”

He took Lionel’s hands into his own, “I have experienced more love, affection, and pleasure with you than anyone in a long, long time. You have never and could never disappoint me. You are a delight and treasure to me.”

Lionel embraced Harold. He kissed and nuzzled him. His heart was full, his anxieties were settled, and his dick was hard. They made out on the couch for what seemed like forever, Lionel enjoying the high school feel of it all when Harold’s phone alarm went off. 

They both broke apart as Harold checked his phone, “The boys will be here in fifteen minutes.”

Harold looked up at Lionel with an apology in his eyes. Lionel chuckled and pecked Harold’s cheek. 

“Sex, snuggles, or family time: it all brings me joy when I can do it with you.”

Harold blushed beautifully as the men prepared to greet two hungry teenage boys.


End file.
